Back again
by R0x0R
Summary: In the newest chapter, Vash and Wolfwood finally get to meet up and talk. If you want to know more, just read it already.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Yes, my loving and adorable fans, I have decided to stray away from the Dark Cloud 2 series to go on to one of my all-time favorite animes...Trigun! Well, I hope everyone likes it! Thanks!**

**_Back again..._**

**Ch. 1-Beginning of the War**

* * *

Setting- A dark castle, floating in the sky, surrounded by thunderous clouds. Cannons fire at the defenseless castle. Every few minutes you can hear the shout of generals giving orders to their troops.

"You do know," Said a mysterious man in black, "That we don't stand a chance with that army outside." A man standing beside him, propped against the wall, pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and put it to his lips. "If we can wait a little longer..."

"Wait for what? To die? Is that what you want, Kyo?" Yelled the man in black. The man smoking threw down his cigarette, stepping on it to put it out. He slowly reached into his back pocket, pulling out a pistol. All of a sudden, he disappeared, then re-appeared behind the man in black. He placed the pistol on the side of the man's head. "You..." Started Kyo, "won't have to wait to die!" The man in black started to shake. "This means that...this was all a lie. You were never really part of R.E.D. were you?" Kyo chuckled, then responded, saying, "Bingo. R.E.D. is just a sick organization led by money-grubbing dumbasses like you." Kyo paused, then continued saying, "You're lucky I don't kill for fun, or you would already have a hole between you're eyes. For now, I have to bid you farewell." Kyo started running toward a nearby window. He bursted through it, and vanished into the darkness.

**3 Weeks Later...**

Vash walked down an empty alley-way. It had been years since he had seen Wolfwood, the traveling priest. "Ah, i'm so hungry, i havent eaten in almost a week." Vash stopped walking, sighed, and stared at the ground. "I guess i'm just pure out of luck...Hey...What's that over there?"

**End Ch. 1**

**

* * *

**

Sorry to leave ya'll on a cliffie. Oh well, you'll get over it. Hope everyone likes it. WARNING, the coming chapters will have more intense dialogue, and more violence. Cya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: All right, people, so my first one wasn't EXACTLY groundbreaking, but it was good in my eyes. Oh, and to that one idiot who said I couldn't have a floating castle can bite me. IT'S MY STORY!I LIKE FLOATING CASTLES! GET OVER IT!...Ahem, where was I? Oh yeah, this story has more bad language than the last one. When words are in Italics, that's Vash's thoughts.BACK TO ADVENTURE!**

* * *

Ch. 2- Bad-ass Gunner

Vash had noticed something in a nearby trashcan. He walked over to it,and opened the lid. To his amazement, there were 50 gold bars in the Trash can, (Who throws away gold bars I don't know). "Hell yeah! Awsome! Can you say All-you-can-eat-buffet? I sure can!" Vash jumped up and down, stuffing gold bars in his pockets Out of the shadows, four men wearing leather and with piercings walked up to him. On of them was carrying a lead pipe. "Hey," the man started, "Who's we got here." Another man stepped out from behind him, "Ooh, it looks like someone's found our stash. Can we kill him boss? Can we please?" The boss, who has the most piercings, punched him in the nose, making blood fly out the sides. "I'll handle him"

"So, you're the mighty Vash the stampede, eh? The 60,000,000,000 man? You don't look so tough. C'mon, let's rumble." He put his fists up and started strafing around Vash. Vash was worried, for he wasn't in any condition to fight the gangsters. He decided to take the peaceful way. "Oh my god, there's an alien behind you!" Vash yelled, waving his arms wildly. The gangsters turn around, and while they weren't looking, Vash made like a banana and split. "Oh man, those are some stupid gangsters! Ha, I mean, who falls for the alien trick?" The gangsters, back in the ally-way, were boiling mad. "AH! There's no alien here! Let's get that dead fuck!"

**Mean-While...**

Vash had gotten something to eat, purchased new clothes, and was getting ready to buy a gun from one of the local gunstores. He entered the gunstore, and to his surprise, there was a giant cross laying on the left wall. Vash knew whose that was. He ran to the clerk, hoping he would knowif he was really there. "Sir, did you see a man with blue hair? Oh, he smokes too. Well, have ya?" The clerk slowly picked up a gun and turned around, revealing all of his piercings. _Ohhh Shit. Wait, how the hell did he get here? Didn't I like, run away from him? Ah, this doesn't make any sense. _The gang leader shot at Vash, one missing his head, and one puncturing into his left shoulder. _Ow, that hurt like a bitch. _Vash loaded bullets into his gun, and ran behind a table. He heard a barrage of bullets being shot, so he decided to wait behind the table. He looked up to see the gang leader layingg on the ground, blood leaking from each of the holes in him. One had hit him in they eye socket, making his eye fall out. Standing next to the dead leader was a blue-haired man with a cross-shaped machine-gun. "Wolf-wood?" He turned his head and replied, "I need a cigarette."

End Ch. 2

* * *

**Hope everyone likes it. That's all. Oh, and to that one person who said I couldn't have a flying castle in my first chapter, screw you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Hello, everyone. It's your local nerd, and part-time grammer messer-upper, R0x0R! Just letting everyone know that this time i'm going to slowly write this and check over any mistakes. But i'm only human, people. Only human...Um...Oh yeah, this story is like, dedicated toone of my favorite people, myGrandpa. BACK TO ADVENTURE !

* * *

Ch. 3-Wolfwood returns

"Long time no see, Wolfwood. Just what exactly have you been up to?" Wolfwood took a puff of his cigarette, exhaled, then responded, "Nothing much, just doin' what I always do. What the fuck did you do to get these people somad at you?" Vash chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Would you beleive me if I told you that there were aliens behind you?"

"What? Of course I wouldn't. That would just be ridiculous. Wait, are you telling me that these idiots did? Dude, everyone knows that there are no such things as aliens. But as for what i've been doing lately, to be more specefic, is traveling. I've been goingto far-offlands in hopeof finding an artifact." Vash looked at him funny, then said, "Funny, I've never known you to be the artifact finding type. You know, like Indiana Jones."

"Indiana who?"

"Um, never mind. But why are you looking for an artifact?" Wolfwood walked toward the door of the gun shop. As he began to push open the door, he stopped, and moved his head, facing Vash.

"It's none of your damn business. By the way, you might want to get that body out of here before someone comes in to buy a gun." Wolfwood left the gunstore, his giant cross not far behind him, making a trail in the sand.

_ Jeez, what's the deal with Wolfwood lately? He seems so...frustrated. I've got to find out...Oh, No! He's right! I've got to get this body out of here! Ah, what am I gonna do? Um, be calm Vash. BE CALM! I know, i'll put him in the dumpster! Yes, that's perfect! _

Vash picked the body up by his feet and was going to drag him outside, which was hard, because the man was fat. "Ah, what has this man eaten? A live horse?" Vash struggled to get him outside, using each and every way he knew to try and move the man. Finally, he decided to use his most favorite choice, to leave it and run. He ran out the backdoor of the gunshop, turned left, and ended up in town. He sighed a sigh of relief, and slumped against a post. "Well, that's one last thing I have to worry about." Vash looks around town, and spots Wolfwood in a corner, out of the public eye, talking to a shady looking man.

_Hmm...What could Wolfwood want with this man?_

After Wolfwood and the man talked for a good three minutes, Vash had decided to leave. But as he started to turn to leave, another man, gun in hand, began to sneak up behind Wolfwood

_Shit, He's going to shoot him_!"

"Wolfwood! Lookout, there's a-" A gun-shot echoed through the town. After that, silence

_Wolfwood...no..._

EndCh. 3-Wolfwood returns.

* * *

**Hope everyone likes it. Even you. Yeah, I see ya. Hey, where are you going? Aw dammit, Iscared another person.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Yeah, this took me quite a while, but i'm back. I had writers block, and it sucks very badly. I mean, not being able to create things in which to entertain others and thy self...it's BAD. Well, at least it's over. Here's chapter four!****

* * *

**

Ch. 4-The kidnapping and the Klingon?

After the gunshot, dust had surrounded the area where the three men had been. When the dust settled, Vash noticed a note laying neatly folded on the ground. It read:

_**If you really care if your friend lives or dies, meet back here at midnight. You'll find it very welcoming. Mwahahahaha!...Ow...Evil laughs make my throat hurt.**_

Vash read the note again, slowly this time, to make sure he left out no details. Hecrumpled the note into a ball, then threw it onto the ground.

_Hmm...had this been planned? But what do they want with Wolfwood? Well, there's only one way to find out! But what to do till midnight?_

**Mean-While...**

Back at the castle, the man in black takes a seat at a table. There is another man too, but he's covered in darkness so no one can see what he looks like. "Aoni, did your men succeed in their mission?"

"Yes, Sire, their mission was succesful. We've retrieved the subject. As for his friend...we've no need for him, do we?" The man in darkness pushed a button on the table, opening a secret passage-way behind Aoni. A shadow emerged from the depths of the opening, slowly walking toward the table. Walking into the light, the figure went to a dark shadow to a beautiful, long-haired woman.

"This is Rose, she'll help you exterminate the subject's friend. All the information you need on him is on the table," Aoni walked over, examing the folders. He opened it up, and skimmed through the information.

"Ah, so much information sandwiched in between a folder! This is makingmehungry...Wait, now is not the time to talk of foods, (Although a hotdog would be pretty good.) Sire, thank you for this delicious...Um, I meanhelpful information. Rose and I shall exterminate...," Aoni looked down at the paper. His eyes grew big and dialated. "V-Vash the Stampede? Is this a suicide mission? Um...ok, We'll intercept him at midnight, as the note said."

The man in darkness slid a note on the table towards Aoni. He picked it up, and looked at it. In big bold letters, it read:

**Use these words if you and Rose get into trouble: Beam me up Scottie, there are Klingon's circling uranus.**

End. Ch 4.

* * *

**Heh, Klingon...That's a knee-slapper. Oh, that reminds me of a question! Would you awsome readers help me with something? Yes, I need to know which one of these I should write: Elfen Lied or Full Metal Alchemist? Thanks for reading, and it would be really cool to get your opinion! **


End file.
